


Encounter

by Unidentified_Muse



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Angst, Demon & Human Interactions, Durarara!! - Freeform, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 06:27:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4049650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unidentified_Muse/pseuds/Unidentified_Muse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do you believe in chance encounters?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Encounter

“Have you ever felt as if something dire was about to happen?” Shizuo asked his old friend Tom. Tom knew he needn’t answer; he was used to being asked off-topic questions by the twenty-four year old. However, even he had to admit he was feeling a bit perturbed lately. Shizuo stared out of the window at the unfazed passersby and then at his steaming cup of coffee. A feeling of uneasiness wouldn’t hop off his back.

The pair left the warm air of the restaurant and stepped out into the chilled streets of the city. They walked the busy streets of the lit district, neither uttering a word. Surprisingly, Shizuo was the one to break the silence.

“This town...smells like shit!” he said with a twitching eyebrow. The blonde rummaged through his pocket in search of his number one source of relaxation. He pulled put a nearly empty pack of cigarettes and removed a single roll. He hurriedly lit the roll and proceeded to take a long inhale, enjoying the warm puff of smoke in his mouth before exhaling the toxic chemicals. He narrowed his yellow eyes as he thought of the unshakeable feeling in his bones, before taking another long puff of the shrinking cigarette. Something was going to change; he could feel it in the cold air of Ikebukuro.

Tom stopped in his tracks and eyed the night sky. “Hey Shizuo,” he said lightly, “I gatta admit, I feel a bit edgy as well. It’s as if a dark mist was sprinkled over the city.” 

Shizuo let out a low grunt in reply, but also looked towards the dark sky. He gazed up at the beautiful star filled sky. _Why couldn’t I be as beautiful as the stars? Maybe in my death I’ll join them up there._ He thought. Just as he was about to shift his focus back to the crowded streets, a swift flash of black caught his attention.  


“What the fuck was that?!” Shizuo blurted, resulting in his partially smoked cigarette falling onto the gravel. His eyes scanned each building, each person, everything in hopes of finding the source of the black shadow, but he was unsuccessful.  


“Tch...Even more shit!” Shizuo uttered before storming off angrily beside Tom. 

The demon lowered himself onto the roof of the highest building in town. He felt a sense of superiority peering down on the countless humans, or should I say ‘prey’ that walked among the city streets. The city was jam-packed with bright lights, so much so that it annoyed him, but it was a trait he was slowly adjusting to.

His eyes narrowed as he scanned the crowd below. “Humans, oh humans,” he exclaimed gleefully, “They’re all such weak things...” He thought to himself, _but I can’t help but love them all! Human beings are extremely interesting creatures._

The dark angel floundered along the edge of the building gazing down at the oblivious citizens. After a thorough scan of the crowd, a faint smile was visible on his face as he pin-pointed a particular blonde haired bartender that peeked his interest. His thick, black wings extended ready for flight before he murmured, “Found you.”

Shizuo sighed in relief as he was finally able to relax after such a long, unnerving day. He sauntered to the bathroom and prepared his bath. He usually took a shower as his limbs were too long to fit comfortably in his bathtub, but a bath seemed more appealing at that moment in time.

The 6’1” adult lowered himself into the blue, warm bath water. Occasionally he would add a bath bomb in his water to bring a sense of tranquility. He needed all the stress relief he could get. He was on the brink of ending it all... Of course no one knew this. Being the strongest one in the city, everyone assumed that mentally he was strong as well. But being born with abnormal strength, being ostracized throughout his entire life, being feared, it all took its toll. 

Shizuo closed his eyes and exhaled loudly before sinking lower into the bathwater. He felt relaxed; at ease; amazing. The only things ruining the moment were his thoughts, but he easily tucked them away. He’d done so for years, but he knew one day would come when he wouldn’t be able to. 

The room was silent exempt for the occasional drips of water from the rusty tap. The silence gave fruit to a few lyrics in his mind, so he began singing in a low tone:

 _Farewell my love, I'm going home._  
The voice of the wind shakes my heart, bringing me to tears.  
O, the winter scenery at Tsu-

Shizuo ceased singing when he heard what sounded like an indistinct cry. He listened intently, but alas all he heard was the dripping tap. Moments passed, but the bathroom remained silent.

 

Shizuo adjusted the towel around his waist and walked towards his refrigerator. As usual, he pulled out a bottle of milk before heading to his living room. It was always the same routine.  
• Get home late  
• Shower  
• Grab a bottle or two of milk  
• Watch a movie  
• Sleep  
He was planning on doing just that, but once again he heard that mysterious cry. _Seriously?_ Shizuo stopped mid-step and listened for the source of the sound. Nothing. The blonde rubbed his temples in exasperation. Shizuo then released a loud sigh dropping while hands before beginning his adventure.

He wandered through each room in his home, not to say there were many. He started with the bathroom where he’d heard the sound initially. Next was the bedroom, followed by the kitchen. And last but not least, he was back to the living room. Luckily, he wasn’t disappointed this time around.

The noise could be heard clearly from where he stood. Shizuo scanned his room to ensure no one had snuck in or was hiding. _Maybe it was that insane doctor playing tricks. But he wouldn’t dare enter my home uninvited..._ he thought. That’s when it hit him. Maybe the sound wasn’t coming from inside his house, but outside. 

The twenty-four year old prowled to his front door. He weighed the pros and cons of opening the door for a second before realizing, there were no cons... He was Shizuo Heiwajima. A very _annoyed_ Shizuo Heiwajima!

Shizuo brazenly plucked the door open ready to crush the source of that bothersome cry. What awaited him wasn’t at all what he’d expected. A guy lay before him in what seemed to be a _costume? The people of Ikebukuro never cease to amaze me,_ he thought before stooping down. He used his finger to poke at the frail figure in front of him, but the guy was unresponsive. 

Shizuo couldn’t recognize the male before him, but he tried to find something that would help him identify the guy. The male was pale and his jet black hair didn’t help aid that fact. A few thick strands of covered the man’s eyes. Shizuo parted them to the side to see the male’s face in its entirety. He was eerily beautiful. 

His eyes trailed down the male’s body. He was noticeably thin, but Shizuo could tell he was fit. He admired his tiny waist and how his hip bones protruded a bit and his eyes travelled lower involuntarily. Somehow he was mesmerized by the character in front of him. His fingers headed for the man’s thigh, but he stopped himself and darted his eyes elsewhere.

 _What happened just now?_ He wondered. Shizuo let out a nervous cough and stood up swiftly causing the towel to loosen around his waist. He thought of two options as he readjusted the yellow towel: Leave the guy there and hope he’d disappear by morning or bring him inside and tend to whatever his problem(s) were.  


As much as he just wanted to have a good rest, Shizuo chose the latter. 

He easily picked up the cold male, but could barely see where he was going due to the large wings blocking his vision. _Dang, what’s up with this get-up?!_ He thought and tried to reposition the guy in a way that it would be easier for them to enter through the doorframe. Shizuo grunted, wrapped the guy’s legs around his waist and placed the male’s head on his shoulder. He hoped the guy would stay unconscious long enough that he wouldn’t see himself in this awkward position. 

The guy’s wings knocked against the doorframe as they headed inside, but at least they bent allowing Shizuo to push forward. _Why do I always have such troublesome ordeals?_ He thought before shutting the door behind them with his foot. 

 

Shizuo ambled across the floor to the nearest couch. He rested one knee on the cushion for some support as he lowered the character onto the sofa. He fumbled a bit trying to find a comfortable position for the guy. _How do people with wings sleep?_ He asked himself, but since it was just a costume he decided any position would be okay. The blonde placed the guy on his back.

Shizuo tried shaking the guy awake, but he didn’t stir. He placed one hand on his waist as the other rummaged his blonde hair. _I really don’t need a freeloader in my home right now,_ he said to himself. Letting out a sigh he glanced at the guy again before heading to his bedroom. _First things first, I need to get dressed,_ he thought as he stomped away. 

The demon smiled knowingly as everything was going according to plan. He pried his eyes open and sat up in the comfy sofa. The black haired entity scanned the room quite unimpressed. _Bland,_ he thought, and not enough black. He stood up and stretched for a long while before sighing. With his hands now on his waist he slowly drew his wings into his back. “I have to put you guys away for now,” he whispered jokingly before searching for the blonde.

 

Shizuo fumbled through his mountain of clothes in search of an article of casual wear, but it sunk in that all he had were the bartender get-ups given to him by his younger brother. The fact that he needed to go shopping was evident. _Maybe I can drag Tom along with me tomorrow,_ he thought to himself. He grabbed a pair of pants from the pile resulting in the towel around his waist dropping to the ground. He was completely oblivious to the fact that the mysterious guy stood in his doorway.  


The demon admired the blonde from the doorway, scanning his frame with his black eyes. It was obvious that this guy was strong. His back muscles were well defined, his ass was clearly toned and he had the legs of a runner. The onlooker licked his lips in anticipation. 

"I’m going to have my way with him," he whispered. The dark angel threw himself onto the ground pretending to writhe in pain. Shizuo spun around and was at his side in a second.  


“A-Are you alright?!” he asked worriedly.  


The guy simply nodded in reply. _Why didn’t he just stay on the sofa?!_ Shizuo thought becoming agitated. He let out a deep breath before scooping up the male bridal style. He rushed him over to his single bed and rested him down gently.  


“Where are you hurt?” Shizuo asked the guy, “Can you still mo-”  


Before he could finish, the male wrapped his arms around Shizuo’s neck and pulled him down forcefully. Shizuo, who was caught off guard, was now on the verge of snapping this guy’s neck. _This guy lied to me. This guy lied... to me!_ He repeated internally. Shizuo was enraged; he was missing out on precious sleep for this bigot.  


“Hey!” he shouted into the guys face, “What’s the fucking meaning of this?!” But the demon just smiled and crushed his lips against the blonde’s shoving his tongue into Shizuo’s mouth in the process. Shizuo was taken aback by the brazen acts of this guy, and tried to shove him off, but it was all in vain, the guy was much stronger than him. 

Shizuo twisted desperately beneath the male. The demon smiled and rose up resting his weight on Shizuo’s lower region before removing his thin shirt. Shizuo was at a loss for words, he thought the guy was fit –and he was– but this was different. It was as if he was glowing.  


Shizuo turned his face away feeling his cheeks get warm, but the guy pulled his face to face him again. The only word to describe his gaze was enthralling. Shizuo involuntarily gawked at the male above him and the demon grasped the moment by shoving his tongue into Shizuo’s mouth again. Shizuo felt the male’s hand slide lower followed by a tug against his waistband. The demon easily unbuttoned his pants and in one swift move Shizuo’s pants were in the corner.Somehow Shizuo gathered up enough strength the push the guy away.  


“I-I don’t know you. Can we please stop this?” he said gasping for breath, even though he was turned on by the magnificent specimen on top of him.  


The guy grinded against Shizuo’s hardening member and muttered, “Doesn’t look like this guy wants me to stop anytime soon.” 

The male humped slowly against Shizuo’s dick and he had to keep himself from moaning. This feels good; Shizuo mistakenly said aloud resulting in the demon smiling wickedly before yanking off Shizuo’s last wall of defense. 

With his free hand, the male dangled the briefs in front of Shizuo before throwing them in the corner with his other recently removed articles of clothing. Shizuo refused to make eye contact with the unknown male as his dick stood up anxiously in front of his face. He was embarrassed. The demon ran his fingers over Shizuo’s abs lightly before licking them with his longue tongue. Shizuo swallowed a lump in his throat before actively kicking the guy above him. Although he was feeling pleasure, he didn’t know this guy.  


“Get off of me!” he yelled irately, but all he got in reply was laughter.  


“Do you really want me to leave you like this?” The guy asked wrapping his fingers around Shizuo’s erection. Slowly but surely, he moved his hands up and down the shaft. Shizuo took in a sharp breath eyes closed.  


“Y-yes I want you to leave me like this.” Shizuo somehow managed to choke out, but the guy didn’t listen and he didn’t plan to. The demon gave Shizuo a defiant look before planting his lips around Shizuo’s dick instead. Shizuo’s eyes slammed shut and his hips raised in pleasure as the guy bobbed his head up and down repeatedly. Shizuo dared to look at the movement and was greeted by a seductive gaze. He wanted to, but couldn’t look away. The guy was captivating. In spite, the demon nipped at the tip of Shizuo’s dick causing a breathy moan to escape his lips.  


“M-more...” Shizuo whispered, syncing his hips with the guys sucking. Shizuo’s hands made their way to the other guy’s hair and he guided his head up and down. Despite the fact that he was only giving him head, Shizuo felt as if he was on Cloud 9 already. This was the best blowjob he’d ever received. As if the guy knew he was about to give away to pleasure, he tied a little black ribbon around the base of Shizuo’s cock.  


“Can’t let you come just yet.” He explained gently tapping the tip of the other’s dick.  


Shizuo placed his hand around the other’s arms and brought him down this level. “Relieve me now dammit!” he growled through clench teeth. Shizuo’s tried to grab a hold of one the ribbon to loosen it, but the demon grabbed his wrist and expressed his disapproval with the shaking of his index finger.  


“Nope.” The male said playfully, “You’ll come when I feel you deserve it.”  
Shizuo decided to try a different approach.  


“Please.” He begged pouting a bit, but of course something like that would never work against someone like his partner. The dark haired male simply shook his head and pressed three fingers to Shizuo’s lips.  


“Suck.” He demanded and Shizuo, although hesitant, obeyed. The blonde stared at the dark eyes of the other as he ran his tongue over each finger in his mouth, moistening each one evenly. He knew what was coming next when the male propped his legs up and at this point, he was looking forward to it. 

Shizuo watched eagerly as the guy inserted one finger, then another. The two cool fingers were a bit uncomfortable at first, but he quickly adjusted to the feel. It was when the third finger was inserted that he stiffened. He hadn’t had anal sex in a while and the third finger felt out of place.  


“Sl-Slowly please...” he mouthed and for the first time since they started, the male listened. He took his time in prepping him staring at Shizuo the entire time. The demon propped Shizuo’s legs a bit higher so that he could enter. He inserted the head of his cock and smirked as the blonde tightened around him. He slowly thrust forward and pulled back, repeating the motion until the blonde seemed comfortable. The dark angel thrust at a faster pace enjoying the many expressions on his partner’s face. Shizuo’s toes curled at the feeling. It was amazing; he never realized how much he craved intercourse, but he couldn’t help but wonder: _Why him of all people? He wasn’t anyone special..._  


Shizuo bucked his hips against the male’s begging for relief. Every nerve located in his lower region felt aflame. The heat would’ve been too much for any weaker person to bear, but Shizuo found it pleasing. The demon loosened the ribbon around Shizuo’s cock and threw it to the ground. The demon’s speed increased along with the pleasure. He glared down at Shizuo whose eyes were closed with pleasure.  


“Look at me.” He demanded roughly. Shizuo pried one of his eyes open and stared hazily at the gorgeous man. He didn’t know how much longer he could bear with this. With every thrust he was reaching his limit and it didn’t help that he had to stare at the hot pale figure dripping sweat above him.  


“I’m g-going to come!” The guy whimpered grinding against Shizuo. Shizuo bit his lip in an attempt to contain his moans, but the demon landed one last time against his dick and that was the trigger for his climax. The demon arched his back as he was on the verge of release. His wings sprung out as he reached the epitome of ecstasy. 

Shizuo was afraid yet mesmerized at the same time. The sight above him was extremely sensual, it was an image that would be etched into his brain, but _the wings were real...Th-this is a demon!_ He thought, but the realization vanished as Shizuo’s body succumbed to the pleasure. With an arched back, he let out a loud moan and gave in to releas. Shizuo was left chest covered in cum and the demon was left with the sticky substance within him.  


“D-Don’t leave me.” Shizuo begged eyes closing.  


The demon whispered softly, “I won’t...” and that was the last thing Shizuo heard before falling prey to the repercussions of his climax.  


Everything went black.

Shizuo awoke on the floor tangled in sheets. He wondered how he’d ended up on the floor in the first place. Although he was a bad sleeper, he knew he never slept that terribly. His eyes clamped shut due to the bright light peering in through the blinds. He blinked repeatedly in hopes of regaining his vision.  


Flashes of what happened the night before sped through his mind and that’s when it all kicked in. Piercing black seductive eyes scanning his body, those protruding hipbones, tons of sweat and great sex. The room permeated sex, his bed was disheveled and his hips felt like they’d took part in a very gay World War II. It took a while for it all to register, but when it did, his eyes shot opened in realization. _It wasn’t a dream._

Despite the discomfort, he jumped up in an instant, the sheets draping his ankles. _Where’d that guy go?!_ He thought before running in the direction of the hallway. A loud thud echoed throughout the hall the moment he dashed forward. The asshole’s feet were still entangled in the sheets. Angered, Shizuo grabbed hold of the plaid sheets and ripped them apart.  


The first place he searched was the kitchen. _Maybe he went to make breakfast,_ was what he imagined, but the male wasn’t there. Next was the bathroom, ,i >maybe he wanted to freshen up, but once again the room was empty. The only place left to check was the living room. _I’ll find him there, and then I’ll smash his head in!_ Is what Shizuo had hoped, but the only person present in that room was Shizuo himself. The only emotion Shizuo felt at that moment was anger. He was enraged.  


“Ahhh!” he roared before stomping back to his bedroom. He checked under the bed and in the closet. He rummaged through his mountain of clothes thinking that maybe the guy hid beneath them. He knew that was improbable, but he threw the clothes about anyway. Although it was obvious the guy had already left the premises, Shizuo continued to search fervently. He searched the bathroom and checked every crook and corner in his kitchen and living room, but this only confirmed that the guy had ditched him.  
Shizuo paced the wooden floor of his living room trying to conjure a plan. This continued for about five minutes until...  


“Ah!” he exclaimed mid-step. He’d search the city! The guy couldn’t have gone far. Shizuo ran to his room, dressing in the usual bartender outfit before hitting the streets of Ikebukuro.  


He was borderline desperate to find this guy. The guy that left him begging for more; the guy that made him whimper. He needed to find the handsome guy that, honestly, gave incredible head in bed. Shizuo thought about the way the guy’s teeth nipped against his hard member, the way his eyes were half shut with desire as he stared up at him. He replayed bits of last night in his mind, slowly falling away from reality. 

Eventually, his throbbing dick brought him out of his trance. Shizuo felt himself harden beneath the fabric of his pants. He adjusted his shades in embarrassment and headed for the nearest bathroom swiftly. He ignored the waving Kyohei along the way and solely hoped he hadn’t noticed his growing problem.  


Shizuo let out a distressed, “Dammit!” under his breath once inside the tiny bathroom stall. He sighed once more and began unzipping his pants. He pulled down his bottoms, briefs along with them and his dick sprung up excitedly. After propping himself up comfortably on the toilet seat, he slowly moved his fingers to touch the tip of his erect body part. The touch alone sent a shock through his body. He wrapped his hand around his shaft and moved his hand up and down slowly. 

Although he just began, he was already drowning in a pool of pleasure. Thoughts of the black haired male ran through his mind, subconsciously prompting his hand to move at a faster pace. He had to admit, he was ashamed to be doing something like this in a restaurant stall, but the thoughts of the guy overflew in his mind causing any guilt to subside. It was as if he could feel the guy’s breath against his skin. With every pump he imagined the guy rising and slamming his hips on this dick.  


Shizuo shut his eyes as the images flashed in his mind. He wished he could experience it again. With each passing second he felt himself get closer and closer to his limit. His hand moved even faster as he thought of the guy’s face when he came. The way his eyes drooped desirably as he bit his lip and flung his head back extending his wings. With that Shizuo came as well, his cum leaving its mark on the bathroom door. Even though it only lasted a few minutes, he was worn out. It felt like a chore just to redress. 

“Shizuo! You no eat sushi today?” Simon asked the panicky Shizuo as he exited the bathroom.  


“N-No. Maybe some other time.” He replied in a choppy tone.  


With flushed cheeks, he decided it was time to head home.

With a sigh he plopped himself down on his sofa. His fingers ran through his hair and he had to restrain himself from ripping out the strands. _Damn that guy. Damn him!_ He yelled internally. Shizuo glanced up at the wall clock which read 8: 48pm and it was in this moment that he realized he had feelings for this guy. They weren’t feelings of love, but one of the seven deadly sins; lust. He never knew a good fuck could have him on edge like this. For the love of God, he masturbated in a bathroom stall! He was truly pathetic. 

Shizuo rose up from the chair and headed for the kitchen. _Nothing a glass of milk can’t fix,_ was what he thought before something in his peripheral vision caught his attention. With a raised eyebrow he walked over to the foreign object. He needn’t get closer before it clicked to him what it was, a single black feather. He stooped down to pick up the remnant and stuffed it in his pocket. He was suddenly refueled.  


“I’m gonna find that guy...that demon!” he shouted loud enough that the words echoed throughout his household. He quickly put on his black shoes before dashing out the front door. 

Without the street lights, the town would’ve been drenched in darkness. _Where would a demon hide? Would he hide in plain sight?_ He wondered. If he knew one thing, it was that most likely the demon would camouflage with the night sky. Shizuo kept his eyes aimed above.  


Minutes drawled pass, then an hour.  


Two hours.  


Three.  


It was almost eleven pm and Shizuo had seen everyone in town except the demon he was hoping to find. He’d also beaten up a few night thugs, I guess in a way he was grateful. 

They helped him release a bit of stocked up stress, but even so, Shizuo was ready to give up. It was then, at that moment, that a pair of thick outstretched wings caught his attention. Shizuo felt something inside him leap for joy, or was it just him being desperate? He shrugged of the thoughts and pursued the demon. Given his physical state, he jumped from story to story, building to building with ease. Eventually he caught up with the pale entity. The demon stood with his back towards Shizuo, and it was easy to tell he was laughing.  


“Hey!” Shizuo shouted angrily making his way over to the guy, but his voice lowered, almost silent when he asked the following question.  


“W-Why’d you leave me... all alone?”  


He was curious and his thoughts overwhelmed him. _Why’d he come to his doorstep initially? Why me of all people? Was it because he knew I was weak? Why?_ The dark angel turned around slowly and the look he gave Shizuo made him falter in his steps. It screamed resentment.  


“You’re pathetic,” The demon whispered in such a way that the words rang in Shizuo’s ears, 

“It was a one night stand. How desperate must you have been to develop feelings for me? There’s no way I could possibly allow myself to wake up next to someone that pitiful. It’s a shame though, the sex was amazing. Especially the way you whimpered beneat-”  


“Enough! Enough! Enough!” Shizuo belted before lunging at the demon, but unfortunately, the dark angel flew backwards as Shizuo reached the edge of the towering building.  


The guy was gone, he was all alone. The demon stripped him emotionally and left him there vulnerable. _I’m not even enough for a demon,_ was all he could think. It was the only thought that inhabited his mind. He grasped desperately at the air, anything to keep him from falling, but there was nothing he could grab. 

He supposed the encounter itself was bewildering. He knew a relationship between the two could never work. Simple interaction between them would be problematic. He also knew he was overreacting. 

The teary-eyed Shizuo noticed a faded bloodstain matted into the gravel below and panicked as he was about to be one of them. _I guess I’m not the only helpless one in this city, he thought with a dry smile._  


Although the demon ripped him apart, he still said, “I’ll remember you always...” as he fell to his death. The last thing he saw was the smirking face of the alluring demon that tore him apart and whose name he never knew. With a splat, the twenty-four year old’s body lay mangled on the ground of the alley, a shocked expression forever plastered on his face.  
  


The demon watched from afar as the hopeless blonde plummeted to his death. It was only a matter of seconds before a deafening ‘Splat’ echoed throughout the empty alleyway. He waltzed over to where the lifeless body lay shaking his head in dissatisfaction. The dark angel stooped down beside the corpse and whispered condescendingly, “It was a pleasure doing business with you... Shizu-chan.” With that, the demon extended his wings and flew away on the hunt for his next target.

May 31, 2015, Ikebukuro’s strongest: Shizuo Heiwajima was found dead, with nothing but a single black feather in hand.

**Author's Note:**

> The lyrics I used for the bath scene were the English lyrics to, “Tsugaru kaikyou” – Fuyugeshiki.  
> I hope you enjoyed my first Shizaya fic. :)  
> Any feedback is appreciated.


End file.
